Is it True? Or Just Another Lie?
by GTFOMyLand
Summary: Vash saved the Vargas family once. But now that he is retired can he save the one he loves most? Or just screw it up again?  Spain/Romano Switzerland/N. Italy
1. Chapter 1

The house was quiet, for the time being. Vash knew that it wouldn't last long. He was having a guest—one who came quite frequently now—for dinner. He had asked his sister to go stay with Roderich. He hated the man, but he really needed the alone time with Feliciano.

He had fallen for the young man, back in his high school years. Well it was Feliciano's high school years, it was his personal second year of University. This made all of his hopes of pursuing his feeling for the young man illegal, so he waited. Alone, with the only memory of Feliciano being that one month.

5 Years earlier

All he knew was that he had to keep running. The blond haired man had told him to run south, to his brother's house, that he would be safer there. So he ran. He ran as if there was an army of millions trailing him. It wasn't as if he had to run that far. His brother lived—well lived most of the time—pretty close to where he was. In fact they had, at one time, shared a house with their grandfather. But since his untimely death the two had split apart. Feliciano, the running boy's name, had arrived at his brother's home. And he was in luck! There was obviously someone home because of all the lights on.

Feliciano reached the door and starting rapping on it loudly, hoping that someone would hear him inside. He was following the blonde man's orders. Why? He hadn't really ever followed what people said, but yet he did now. Why now?

There was a muffled shout at the door. "Toni! Get dressed, it's Feli. Just as Vash said." He heard a few clicks and bumps on the other side, and then the door swung open, reveling his bare-chested brother and a warm inviting house.

"Fratello! The scary blonde man—" Feliciano sputtered. He was out of breath. He didn't know it was possible to run so much.

"Get in here you idiot, before that potato bastard gets closer." His brother said, cutting him off harshly. He pulled Feli inside roughly, shutting the door and swiftly locking it behind them. "Sit down and rest, Vash will be here soon." He ordered, pushing Feliciano towards a couch not to far away.

"Lovino! Wait…who is Vash? And why were people shooting at me?" Feli started to panic. Panicking led to crying. And that is exactly what he was doing when Lovino made him sit.

Lovino sighed. It was hard enough to deal with Feli when he wasn't crying, so he knew it would be that much harder to explain everything to him while he was crying. "Vash, our guard. And they are trying to get to me through you. They also tried to get Antonio, which is why he is here…" he trailed off, looking over his shoulder. "Antonio? You perverted idiot! Come out here." He yelled toward an open door.

Feliciano looked up from the floor he was staring at. He looked at his brother, then the open door—which now had a Spaniard standing in it. Luckily the tan man was fully clothed, unlike Lovi. "Lovi~! I was just getting dressed, just like you asked. Don't fret over me!" He suddenly said, rushing over to the older Italian. He flung his arms around Lovino with such a passion it made if wasn't apparent about what they had been doing earlier, it was now screaming in everyone's head.

Lovino shoved the Spaniard away. "Get off of me you dim-witted lover. Can't you see Feli is crying?" He questioned bitterly, trying to shove the touchy-feely man away.

Antonio frowned, but slowly relinquished his hold on the Italian. "Aw, Lovi~! Why do you have to ruin all my fun…?" He trailed off as the noise from outside quickly came to a silent end, well three gun shots and then silence. All of the yelling and clanking had ended rather suddenly. The three young men all turned to the door just in time to hear a swift knock that would never have been easy to miss.

Antonio, not taking it into effect that this wasn't his house, ran to the door to answer it. Lovino couldn't help but jump up in protest. "Toni! This is _my _house! _I _will answer the door." He said loudly, projecting his voice. Then mumbled, "Fucking idiota, and he says I don't have manners…" He walked over to Antonio quickly, unlocking the door slowly as if he expected the person on the other side to be dangerous.


	2. Chapter 2

The stranger on the other side of the door was relatively calm. He didn't hesitate on any of the last three shots. Not a particularly high achievement on his part, but all the same it was what made him the best. If he wasn't the best, why would have the old man hired him? The fact was that he was the best. Even being so young, he was born to do this. "Lovino, it is only me, the others are…taken care of." The stranger spoke as the door opened slightly.

A great feeling of relief poured through Lovino when he heard the man's words. It was safe, so he opened the door quicker than before. "How much does Grandfather owe you?" he asked letting the blonde haired man inside.

Feliciano didn't know what to make of this. The scary blonde man from earlier had just walked in the door. And even worse, Feli could see a gun in a holster at the man's side. Had the man come to shoot him and his brother? Or was the man here for him alone? All of these thoughts just made the Italian shake harder and start crying again.

"Ah. Feliciano made it safely I'm guessing?" the stranger said, removing his coat and gesturing to the couch.  
Lovino shrugged. "He did. Now how much is owed?" He said grudgingly, pushing for the answer he wanted.

"Well, I killed five, injured three, and used nine bullets. So outside the contract you owe me around fifty dollars this time. I only used a pistol this time, so the ammunition is less expensive. Have you told him yet?" he inquired, walking slowly to the couch where Feli was sitting.

Lovino whispered something lowly in Antonio's ear. Then the spaniard disappeared into the room he had come out of. Swiftly sheeting the door behind him. "I haven't gotten the chance yet. Would you care to? I have some...business to attend to." the Italian asked nervously.

The man huffed and turned around quickly. "As horny as always I see. Very well," he gestured to the closed door, "go do as you wish. Just remember, i have to live here for a while and I don't take nicely to being kept up all night." he turned again and headed to sit next to Feliciano. Completely ignoring the other Italian walking into his bedroom.

Feliciano was still crying. He was still very much afraid of the man. He not only looked intimidating but he was a stranger. And he was always told by Grandpa R "Don't talk to strangers." Feli looked up as the man stopped two feet in front of him. "P-p-please don't h-hurt me. I'm just a weak boy who can't offer you anything. U-unless you want pasta." he stammered, his voice barely comprehendible because of the crying and the sobbing.

The man frowned. "I'm not going to hurt you Feliciano. I was by Marcus Vargas to protect you, your brother Lovino, and now Lovino has raised my pay to protect Antonio. My name is Vash, Zwingli. May I sit?" Vash asked, looking at the crying Italian.

Feli thought for a second. Protection? Why would his family need protection? Was someone after them? Why hadn't Grandpa R told him at dinner yesterday? "Ve, sit. But why would I need protection? Has something happened to Grandpa?" Something inside Feli told him that he didn't need to be scared, that he was safe with Vash. But it wasn't just that he was feeling. It was a warming feeling, the feeling that he was safe. That he could trust Vash. As for if trusting a man with a gun was a good idea…well if he didn't what was the alternative? Death?

Vash sat down next to the boy. Of course he knew the boy's age, 15, and yet he allowed himself to be attracted to him. He pushed the thoughts out of his head and focused on explaining things to the "boy". "Your Grandfather has disappeared. As for why you need protection, the gang HRE, they are after you."


	3. Chapter 3

Feliciano tried to process the information just given to him. "Why are they after me? Why me? I didn't do anything wrong…did I? I go to school like any good student, I get decent grades, and I come home. That's all I do. What about that makes me a target?" He questioned, the fear raising his voice an octave.

Vash considered the options. Why would they be after a cute little school boy like him? Well, they could be after him to get to his grandfather; the man was an ex-mob boss, so it wasn't such an absurd idea. Or was Lovino the cause of this? He had gained a lot of money lately, and that's not something you'd expect from someone who had no job and was a part time student. He was a very suspicious character in this case. And the fact that he was being paid to protect Antonio also brought more likelihood of the second option. But when it came down to it, it was just speculation. He didn't have any real proof to confront Lovino with or to tell Feliciano about. He wasn't about to go turning brothers against each other with only speculation.

Wait, had he just thought 'cute little school boy'? He was letting the attraction get to him. 'Stop it,' he thought, 'a good employee doesn't think of his employer's Grandson in that way.' He was practically yelling in his head by this point. He just grimaced in disgust. Vash decided he wasn't going to like this young man; he couldn't, so he mustn't.

"Ve, is something wrong?" Feliciano asked as soon as he saw the blonde man frown. Was what he was about to hear unpleasant? Was someone dead?

Vash shook his head and sighed. He inhaled deeply and started, "I don't know for sure why the HRE is after you Feliciano. I only know that you aren't safe. And that I have to protect you at all costs. These men after you. They are bad people. They kill for money. They steal. And they torture. I'm here to protect you. Lovino has made it clear that you above him should be protected. So I won't be leaving your side for a while." Vash promised. Meaning every word he said. He had cleared it with the school this afternoon. He was allowed to be within five feet of Feli at all times, but he wasn't allowed a heavy fire arm. They perjured him to have a pistol, if he could show them an officer's badge when they arrived tomorrow. He had just the badge for it too.

Feliciano was worried. What would his friends say about a stranger with a gun following him around school? It would scare Lilli to death. "You are coming to school with me? Are you bringing your gun? Do they even let people bring guns on school grounds? What-"

Vash held up a hand. "I will wake you up in the morning for school. Lovino had some of your belongings moved here. They are by the door. Now, you need to rest. Take your things and go to bed. Good Night Feliciano." he stood, turned, and disappeared into the kitchen.

Feliciano did as he was told. And by the time his head hit the pillow on his bed in Lovino's spare bedroom, he was drifting asleep. "Sweet dreams...Vash." he whispered before a creeping darkness took over his mind.

**Author's note: **

**Sorry if it's a little short. I just didn't want to get into half of what the next chapter is going to be and stop. Thank you for reading. I'll update as much as possible.**

**-_- Review if you must. **


	4. Chapter 4

Present day

Vash's reminiscing was interrupted by a knock on the door. He sat up slowly considering who it might be. It could be one of two people. Someone who had a death wish and _wanted _to bother an ex-mercenary or two, be Feliciano, the only person he had come into his house other then Lilli. He decided to bring his gun just in case. He didn't want anyone to ruin his perfect night did he? Vash peered out the window, only catching a glimpse of a naked body before he closed the curtains and grabbed the extra pair of pants he had placed by the door for situations such as these.

Feliciano was excited about his plans with Vash this evening. They hadn't seen each other since the monthly neighborhood watch meeting. Vash technically didn't live in his neighborhood but after telling Vash about a break in at the apparent next door...he was instant on both of them attending the meetings. Well that wasn't the only thing he did. He also slept on Feli's couch for a week. And the only way he got him off the couch was that he had asked him to sleep next to him, in his bed.

Feliciano watched as the door opened rather quickly. Smiling brightly when he saw Vash's face, even though he was politely looking away. 'Ve. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to strip naked...Vash is very squeamish.' he thought as Vash handed him a pair of his pants. Feli had always liked wearing Vash's pants. Even though they were a little too long for him, they were Vash's so he gladly wore them. Feliciano too the pants and slipped them on quickly. Still smiling all the while.

Vash looked at the Italian crossly after he had slipped on the pants. Feliciano knew he didn't approve of public nudeness. In private it was a whole different matter, with a different set of rule—some that he himself didn't follow completely. "You are early, that is quite a shock. None the less I am glad you are. Come in Feliciano." he stepped aside to allow the smaller man through. On his lips a smile was only hinted.

Feliciano walked—well walked is t the correct term, it was more of a skip or bouncing walk than it was just walking—inside the small house. He had always wondered why Vash was staying in such a small house with all the money he had. Vash had enough—it seemed—to buy the world. "Ve~ I came quickly because you sounded upset with me last night. I wanted t cheer you up~! Did it work?" He asked, almost sitting in Vash's arm chair but then decided against it. He decided to sit on the couch to the right of the arm chair.

The couch had many memories for Feli. He remembered everything that had happened on that couch, the normal things and the no-so-normal things. He had gotten to know Vash on this couch. In the beginning, after Vash had invited him in once, they had sat on the couch and talked for hours. Even though they were so different, Feli had found Vash's stressful, never seeming to end life, very interesting. From his job at the international bank to his life taking care of Lilli, it all was quite interesting to him. They had also gotten to know each other physically on the couch. Vash had explored every inch of his mouth, as Feliciano had learned everything about the Swiss man's back. But recently the couch had only been used for sitting and chatting with Lilli, or sitting alone but talking at Vash, who would work at a desk in the corner of the room from time to time.

Vash sat in his arm chair slowly. "Well, you did make what I need to tell you easier. Now I can get it taken care of, like ripping off a band aid." He said, sadness creeping in his voice. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but he knew Feli would argue with him. He would talk him out of it. He would find a way because that was Feliciano. He was loveable, cute, sweet, absent minded, simpleminded, and most of all caring. And that was everything Vash had ever wanted.

Feliciano was scared now. What did Vash want to tell him? Was it bad? Were they being targeted? Had Lovino done something? Or had Ludwig finally gone off on him? "What is it?" he said slowly, afraid to know the answer.

Vash took a deep breath. "I can't stay with you; I am a danger to your safety. We are through. I'm cutting it off."


	5. Chapter 5

5 years ago

Vash's alarm went of right on time. He was sitting in a chair outside of Feliciano's room. He hadn't been asleep very long; he had done a routine patrol only two hours earlier. He woke up every two hours for a patrol around the house. But this time around it was time to wake up the young Italian for school. 'I wonder how he will react to having to sit through class with me this afternoon.' He thought as he opened the door he was guarding. 'Hope he doesn't mind. Maybe he'll learn something extra.' He continued, knocking on the wall softly.

He didn't wake up. Vash noted that he was a heavy sleeper before he stepped inside the room. He would have to wake Feliciano the hard way: pushing him. He walked over to the far side of the bed where he could see the small Italian curled up.

Vash couldn't help but stare.

The boy on the bed was by far the most gorgeous thing he had ever laid his eyes on. He looked feminine yet he didn't look like a girl. He was curled up in the middle of the bed, and his hair was…well it was a mess, but Vash had not seen a better looking bed head. Vash crept over to the sleeping Italian and shook him lightly. "Feliciano, it is time for school. We have to go early remember?" he whispered as the young man blinked warily, but he sat up slowly.

Feliciano was exhausted; it usually took Grandpa bringing pasta in to wake him up. Vash was not his Grandpa and was not carrying pasta. So what had woken him up? "Ve, I remember. I have to get up now, don't I?" Feli asked, groaning internally at the answer he knew he would get.

"Yes," Vash nodded, and Feli looked down. Why was he forced to get up and go to class? Why couldn't classes start at some reasonable hour, like noon? Then end a short time later. To Feli that sounded perfectly reasonable. He wasn't made to be up this early. It wasn't fair. "Come on, you need to get ready." Vash continued, tapping his foot impatiently.

Vash wasn't good at waiting on others, quite the opposite actually. He did things alone most of the time. Other times he was just protecting his clients, no emotions showed during this time. This case was different. He was already acting different. He was emotionally tied to Feli, and he hadn't the slightest clue why.

Vash exited the room and waited at the end of the hall for the young man. He was eager to get to a place where he was so busy with protecting Feli that he didn't have time to think about his feelings that was the way he liked things. Simple and not able to be a distraction.

Feliciano pulled on his clothes, after getting up as Vash had told him to. His school didn't have a uniform like most schools in the area, so all he wore was jeans and a nice shirt, a button up instead of a tee shirt. He buttoned it up all the way, only leaving the top two buttons open.

Feli grabbed his school things and opened the door to the hall. He met Vash at the end of it and wondered about food, he was hungry. "Ve, what is for breakfast? I hope its pasta." He asked, pulling at his cuffs, they were itchy. Well it wasn't just the cuffs; it was the shirt in its entirety. It was made of purely cotton and some polyester, not enough to make it comfortable unfortunately.

Vash looked down the hall at the younger man approaching him. He was unintentionally teasing him. Those two buttons were more than enough to peak his interest. SHUT UP VASH. he yelled inwardly. Those were not thoughts he should be having. And there was no way he was going to go down that path.

Coughing, he gestured down the hall towards the door. "How about we pick something up on the way. Starbucks or something?" he offered. 'Wait, did I just offer money?' he asked himself, doing a double take. 'Damn you Italians.' he finished, coming to the same conclusions as before.

Feliciano checked the clock on the wall above Vash's head. There was no way they'd be able to get breakfast. "Never mind, let's get to school. Lilli is bound to have a sandwich or something for me." he mumbled, not entirely comfortable around his 'guard'.

The Swiss man continued down the hall. "Well hurry up then." he shouted, thinking about his sister who dared the same name as this Lilli girl that Feliciano mentioned. He had not seen her for a couple years now, her mom gained custody of her in the divorce, but it wasn't as if he had a choice in the matter. It would be interesting once they arrived at the school.

**Author's note:  I'll try and keep these short and sweet and to the point. I haven't updated/written in a while because of Marching Season. Don't know what that is? Go look up "High School Marching Band" or "BOA 2008" or something. You wont regret it. Furthermore, I will try and update now as much as possible. Maybe once a week or so. It depends on my brain, a certain someone kidnapping me, and weather or not I feel like writing that day.**

**Same rules apply as before on reviews. If you want to you can. -_- I wouldn't mind a review or two. Oh! And if you happen to find my _GIANT_ fluke in the first two chapters I will...do something for you. You have one week starting 11-2-10 to find it. **


End file.
